A kind stranger
by EllaMentry098
Summary: Conner is lost in thought and meets someone new.  No pairing. Just friendship. Rated T to be safe.


Conner stared at Superman's back as the man walked away. Yet again he had appeared to save the day while showing up Conner. He had then proceeded to lecture him.

Why did he hate him? What about Conner could make _Superman_ so nervous? Was it because he felt he was looking in a mirror? Were they to similar for Superman to ever think of him as his own person?

No, that couldn't be it. Except for their looks they were almost nothing alike…

Wait a minute. Maybe that was it…

Conner started as one of the civilians nearby coughed. He glanced around him.

The crook was already cuffed and being pushed into a police car. A woman nearby, the guys target, was giving her statement. Thinking about it only for a moment, Conner decided it was best if he left before anyone really noticed him.

Slipping away quietly, he wasn't there to hear the woman wonder what happened to the heroic young man who had attempted to help her.

(scene change)

Conner pondered what to do with himself as he meandered down the street. He didn't feel like training or hanging out with anyone. The team was also free of missions that day.

This left him with absolutely nothing to do.

Just then, his stomach growled. Conner scowled, great, he was hungry. The scowl softened into a frown. Usually he ate with the team. Megan would cook or bake something, usually burning it in the process, then Wally would "accidently" eat everything she made. He would then proceed to make something as an apology.

Wally was a much better cook than Megan.

Bringing himself out of his musings, Conner conveniently found himself standing in front of a quaint little café. Checking his pockets Conner found the money Robin had insisted he carry on him in case of emergencies and situations like these.

Walking in, he was surprised by a girl breezing quickly past him. He stared blankly after her for a moment before noticing she was a waitress… on roller skates.

Well, that's not something you see every day.

"Hello sir, table for one?"

Conner glanced at the woman, another waitress, and grunted an affirmative. Unfazed by his lack of manners, the woman smiled plastically and showed him to an empty corner booth.

"Your server will be along shortly," she said before gliding off.

He tried not to be absorbed by his thoughts once he was alone, but he couldn't concentrate on the menu. The fragment of a thought he'd at earlier came back with a vengeance.

Maybe the reason Superman didn't like him, was _unsettled_ by him, wasn't because they were alike, but because they were _different_.

He was a defective clone. His personality was nothing like the original. Even his powers were defective! He couldn't even fly…

He was, again, startled out of his musings, this time by a plate being set in front of him.

He stared at the plate for a second. Then he looked at the young waitress standing cheerfully in front of his table. And stared. She was very different from the norm. Waist length, white hair framed her tan face. Dark blue eyes, so dark they looked purple, twinkled merrily back at him. She looked about sixteen. Getting over the initial shock, he again glanced at his plate. Did he order something without realizing it? He didn't think so. He would have remembered seeing her.

"I didn't order yet," he stated, confused but not unhappy with the order. He liked pie after all.

"I know," she replied, her voice as cheerful as her appearance. "You didn't look like you were going to order anytime soon, so I thought I'd do it for you."

She plopped down in the seat across from him, and leaned across the table with a grin. Conner stared at the girl again; he was unsure what she was trying to convey with her expectant grin.

She pouted briefly before smiling again. This smile was no less cheerful, but somehow seemed more real.

"My name's Mira," she put her chin in her hand. "So… what's your name?"

"Conner," he replied automatically, and then he frowned. "What do you want?"

Mira seemed to wilt slightly, and he instantly regretted how that came out. He didn't want to be rude; he was just confused by the other teen's actions.

Maybe his thoughts were visible on his face, or she was just that persistent, but she smiled again and decided to explain herself.

"You look troubled," she said, "and kind of lonely. I thought a friendly face or ear would do you some good."

Something about her words seemed to ring true, and Conner couldn't help but feel grateful that this girl, a total stranger, cared enough to do such a thing. She also got him pie. Can't forget the pie.

"I don't think you could understand," Conner muttered self-consciously, "It's complicated."

She gave a little half smirk.

"Try me," She challenged.

Conner hesitated, absentmindedly taking a bite of his pie. It was good.

"Well," Conner started, "what would you say if I told you that I and another share a single genetic code?"

Wow, that sounded nerdy.

Mira giggled. "I'd say join the club."

Conner stared uncomprehendingly.

"I'm a twin too," she explained, "my sister and I are completely identical."

Twins? He had never thought of it that way before.

"Anyways, you were saying…" she trailed off, waiting for him to continue.

Continue he did. For some reason, he found Mira very easy to talk to. She listened silently as he explained how his "twin" avoided him and, until he did something wrong, pretended he didn't exist.

As he finished his heavily censored story Mira tipped her head back and forth in thought. She hummed to herself quietly and looked him in the eyes, suddenly very serious.

"So, basically, you feel like there's something wrong with you 'cause you're nothing like your twin." It was a statement, not a question.

Conner blinked in stunned surprise. Was it really that obvious?

His expression seemed to be all the confirmation she needed. She nodded to herself smiled cheekily at him.

"You and your twin are idiots," she informed him casually.

Bright blue eyes narrowed and Conner opened his mouth in protest, only to be cut off by a graceful wave of her hand.

"Let me explain, alright?"

She waited for his sulky nod to continue.

"Just because you share the same DNA doesn't mean you'll be exactly the same. Sure, some similarities are expected, but you haven't lived through what your brother has. He also hasn't lived your life. You've had different experiences and these experiences have given you both a different perspective on things." She paused in thought for a moment.

"Take me and my sister for example. We are genetically identical, but we are far from being the same. We have different hobbies, jobs, and friends. We even have different favorite colors. Sometimes we get along, and sometimes we don't. That's part of being family. I'm not saying you should forgive this guy for making you feel like this. I'm just saying that your outlook on twins is wrong. You shouldn't have to feel like you need to change yourself to get approval or be acknowledged." She stopped there, flustered. She took a deep breath and flushed slightly. "I'm sorry, that was rather long winded of me. It probably didn't make much sense either-"

"No," He interrupted, deep in thought, "it made a lot of sense."

She beamed hopefully at him.

"Really?"

The smile he gave her was small, but genuine.

"Really."

As she waved him off Conner mused to himself. Maybe he wasn't defective after all.

(Authors notes)

Hi everyone! I hope you liked my story. Now for a few things I have to say.

I know Conner is a bit OOC but I'm not overly familiar with his character. I don't really have time to rewatch all of the episodes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters. I do own Mira though.

For any of you who recognize Mira, I also posted a story about her on Deviantart. There I am known as Terra098.

Please don't use her without my permission. ^^


End file.
